


Even as a toy...

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Size Difference, Toy Sora - Freeform, not sure how to tag this, toys don't have genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: What Sora could physically feel as a toy couldn't possibly help Xehanort with anything he was doing, yet here they were.
Relationships: Sora/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Even as a toy...

Why oh why had he thought it would be a good idea to wander off on his own? He should have known something like this would happen, that he wouldn't get to just have some time to himself. The organization always seemed to be watching him, of course one of them would show up the moment he went off on his own. 

"Put me down!"

But why was Xehanort so big? He'd been the same size as him last time they'd been here at the same time. Well... Xehanort was always taller than him, but he'd been toy sized at least. Now he was normal sized, easily holding him in one hand and examining him. Which, okay, Sora wasn't _that_ opposed to, but they were enemies! He isn't supposed to let Xehanort do things like that to him!

"Don't you know, toys are meant to be played with?" 

He easily moved Sora's arm, bending it whatever way it would go. The last thing Sora needed was for Xehanort to break his arm, so he huffed and didn't fight it. As long as Xehanort wasn't trying to maim him, he didn't see the harm in cooperating. Xehanort gently pushed his head to the side and Sora trembled, slowly exhaled. That had... He needed to get away from Xehanort. 

"You know I'm not-" Sora cut himself off with a sharp inhale when Xehanort's thumb pushed down on his chest. 

That... Didn't hurt, but the threat was enough for him to fall silent. 

"I am curious about the rules of this world. Clearly, the toys here can feel emotions. What of physical sensations? Under the material that makes their skin should be nothing more than stuffing, circuits, wires, and plastic. Yet, they are alive. It's fascinating." 

Xehanort's thumb rubbed his chest in circular motions that Sora could definitely feel. He stubbornly resisted the urge to move into the touch. Not that he wanted to subject Woody and his friends to Xehanort - or for Xehanort to leave but he wouldn't admit that - but...

"If that's what you want to test, go find Woody. He's an act-"

Xehanort applied more pressure to his chest and Sora squirmed in his hand. The magic of his keyblade swirled around his hand but at this size it probably wouldn't do much. Besides, being literally under his thumb like this... There were certain things Sora wasn't ready to admit about himself. 

"That toy is another matter entirely. The information I am after is whether or not _you_ have retained average human reactions to stimulation."

"Why?"

What Sora could physically feel as a toy couldn't possibly help Xehanort with anything he was doing. It _sounded_ like a cover for something neither side's comrades would approve of but Sora didn't dare get his hopes up. 

Xehanort smiled, more of a sexy smirk really, and dragged a finger down Sora's side. 

"Tell me how well you can feel this." 

Which was, of course, not an answer to the question. Sora scowled at him despite the way he tried to get away from the finger touching his side. The last thing he needed was Xehanort stroking him.

"There's no need to be difficult." 

"I'm not really a toy; why wouldn't I be able to?"

Xehanort hummed and pet his side again. Which had Sora biting his lip, pleasing tingles following the light touch. 

"I told you I'm testing the extent of your ability to feel physical stimulation in this world." 

"I'm not a toy!"

For a few moments Xehanort just looked at him, one brow arched over unimpressed gold eyes. Then he pointedly looked him over and Sora shuddered slightly under the scrutiny. Xehanort's stare always affected him and not in ways his friends and comrades would approve of. 

"You look like a toy to me."

A finger was trailing up his leg. Slowly, and Sora shivered at the tingling. Light touches never affected him _this_ much. Maybe it was his size in this world? Or was it his size compared to Xehanort? Was it the simple fact that Xehanort was the one touching him? He'd fantasized about it more times than he cared to admit.

Xehanort grabbed his ankle and pulled his legs apart and Sora... Sora gasped at his own reaction. Excitement had his heart racing, the dull arousal blossoming into something far more noticeable and heightened by the way Xehanort grinned down at him. Oh if the others knew the affect Xehanort could have on him...

"Shall we find out how anatomically correct you are?" 

Everything inside him shouted a resounding yes. Sora eagerly watched Xehanort press a finger between his legs. Then there was rubbing, oh such teasing rubbing... Sora tried to resist how badly he wanted to melt into Xehanort's palm and submit to his desires. Sexually charged dreams no one else would know about were one thing. To get a hard on in his presence was another entirely. 

Not that he was getting one. 

"So, as a toy, you unsurprisingly completely lack any genitalia. Tell me Sora, how does this feel?" 

More rubbing and despite the complete lack of anything Sora certainly felt like he had an erection. Which was a very strange sensation... His hips rocked up into Xehanort's touch but he kept his voice under control. This was just his body reacting. Yeah, nothing to do with his misplaced attraction to the number one bad guy. 

"You know how it feels, jerk," Sora said. 

Xehanort hummed, but Sora got the distinct impression he wasn't agreeing. 

"I know how it would feel were someone to do something similar to me. However, it is a complete mystery how it feels with a body like yours currently is. Don't be difficult; I only need the information I asked for, then you may go on your way." 

Did that mean he'd leave him like this, or would he finish what he started? Xehanort seemed the type to finish what he started, but they were supposed to be enemies. He might leave out of irritation if he kept refusing to answer him...

"Feels great," Sora said. "Like... You're rubbing me through my clothes, what do you think?" 

Xehanort hummed and rubbed him harder and Sora released a shaking exhale.

Then again, it didn't feel like there was fabric between them. He could maybe feel Xehanort's glove and Sora had not realized he was sort of naked in this world before. 

Well. That... Made things different. 

"I think I'm naked here." He had no idea why he was telling Xehanort. 

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" 

All the sensation left then and Sora watched as Xehanort managed to get his glove off with his teeth. That was... Well. Sora lifted his hips into the touch when Xehanort's now bare finger returned. He was passed caring what anyone else would think about this. 

"I can feel your glove. Like-" Sora moaned and rolled his hips harder against Xehanort's skin. "I don't have clothes between us." 

Oh how he wished it wasn't just a finger. That they weren't on this world. To have all five slender fingers around him would be... Sora tightened his hold on the hand beneath him. Xehanort was good with his hands, wasn't he? He moved them a lot. Or maybe his mouth. Now that- That would be incredible. 

"Is that so." 

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Sora was pulled up closer to his face. Soft lips pressed to his chest - the entirety of it but that just made it better - and Sora groaned. Fairly certain he had permission - and kinda not caring if he didn't - Sora pressed both hands to the smooth skin of Xehanort's face. It was only fair he got to touch him too and did all of him feel so smooth? Light chuckling blew hot breath across his torso and Sora shuddered. Xehanort's lips kissed lower, covering his hips and Sora rolled his body into the sensation with a moan. He wanted those lips against his erection so bad... Parted around him, taking him in the wet warmth of his mouth... Licking him as he was now, leaving saliva between his thighs and coating where his erection should be. The sight of _Xehanort_ between his thighs-- Pleasuring him-- Looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes--

Pure orgasmic pleasure hit Sora and he arched, crying out and gripping whatever part of Xehanort was closest. He was shaking, his mind blank and clouded with pleasure. Xehanort was saying something but he couldn't make out the words passed the blood rushing in his ears. His own harsh breathing sounded loud as his entire body went lax in Xehanort's hand. 

"Next time," Sora panted, "make sure it's a world where I'm not a toy. It'll be better for both of us." 

Xehanort's eyes widening, the slight flush Sora swore was there, had him grinning as Xehanort frowned.

"Who says there will be a next time?" 

Sora grinned and rubbed his hand down Xehanort's thumb. 

"This has nothing to do with any of your goals." Sora sat up and looked at him with absolute certainty. "You're at least interested in sex with me or you wouldn't have done it." 

Seeing Xehanort speechless for once made this memorable encounter unforgettable. Sure, it wasn't real obvious but he took more than a few moments to respond and when did that ever happen?

"I told you what my interest was."

Laughing, Sora stood in the palm of Xehanort's hand. 

"Yeah, and it still had nothing to do with wars or hearts. This was sexual and between you and me, I wouldn't mind getting more sometime." 

There it was. Out there and by Xehanort's flustered expression, he wasn't going to get an answer any time soon. What he did get was air suddenly beneath him as Xehanort retreated through a corridor. 

That counted as a win in his book.


End file.
